Temptation and Lust
by kthao625
Summary: The Gaang leaves Ba Sing Se for a much needed vacation. Between Aang and Toph things start heating up. Will things get out of control? More than likely. Rated M for chapters and language. R&R Please. *Sequel to 'Courage and Fear'*
1. Our Spot

_Chapter One: Our Spot_

**[A/N: This story continues off the same day of 'Courage and Fear'. If you haven't already, please read the first story to understand what Toph is ranting about. I just thought up of this last night. I couldn't sleep because it was so damn hot out. But in the process I got loads of ideas for chapters to come. RATED M FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS!]**

The Gaang is traveling to Ember Island for vacation. After all of the peace meetings thus far, Iroh suggested that they take a few days to relax. So the group decided that Ember Island would be a great spot to go to for vacation. On the way they made a camp site out in an open field that was surrounded by forest trees. They have been there since the night of yesterday and now it was early in the morning.

**Toph's POV**

_I've always loved you too Toph. _Those words just kept replaying in my head. The words I always wanted to hear, from the person I always wanted to hear them from. Life can't get much sweeter than this.

Yesterday, Aang told me that he loved me. I'm so happy that I couldn't sleep; all I could think about was him holding me. The warmth I feel inside when he's with me is indescribable. I got up and stomped the ground with my right leg to see who was up and who was still asleep. To my surprise someone was coming, someone I couldn't wait to see.

Before they reached my rock tent, I bended the rock slabs back down to the earth.

"Oh, Toph you're already up. I was just about to come wake you."

"No need, I couldn't sleep." I had a grin on my face that just wouldn't leave. That's when an evil plan started up, one I couldn't say no to.

"Really, what kept you awake?"

I walked over until we were both just inches away from each other and I faked a giggle. "Well, I was thinking about someone." I let those words out of my mouth with the most innocent and seductive tone I could muster.

There was a loud 'gulp' before I got my answer. "W-who were you t-thinking about?"

It took everything I had to keep from laughing, but it was in vain.

"Hahahaha, relax Sweetness. I definitely wasn't dreaming about you." I could tell she was trying to think up something to say back, but Katara's not the best when it comes to things like that.

Katara put on her 'serious' voice. Like that was really going to change anything.

"I knew that! Of course I did! Why would I think you were dreaming of me?" I almost peed in my pants (or shorts) because she so obviously was thinking that. I could feel her heart beating like crazy, Katara must have a thing for me.

"Yep, you totally didn't think so. Haha! Well, while you're slowing down your heart rate, which I highly recommend; don't want you spazzing out here haha, I'm going to go find Twinkle Toes.

I could feel Katara's heart beating even at a distance. _That girl is too easy_. Damn I'm glad I can mess around with her.

I walked around camp for a while looking for Twinkles. Eventually I walked over to Appa; Aang was almost always around him. I guess Appa was still asleep because if he were awake he would've grunted or something. I lightly tapped my foot on the ground to look over the area once more…still no Aang. There were only two explanations for this, he was either gliding on his glider or he had improved his light footing.

A voice came out of nowhere right next to my left ear. "TOPH!" I cringed at the loud voice.

"Even when I love you, it doesn't change the fact that you're loud in the morning." _What an airhead, I'd punch him but he's MY airhead._

His laugh made my stomach turn, but in a good way. "I'm sorry Toph; I want to show you something. Come with me." He gently took me by the hand and we started walking away from camp.

"I hope when you say 'Show' me something, I can actually see it." Even though I knew I wouldn't really see it, it was a sweet thing for him to do and it's the thought that counts.

Aang didn't answer me; instead he entwined our fingers and led us somewhere. After about two minutes of handheld bliss, we came to a stop at a huge cliff side. At least that's what it seemed like.

"It took me a long time to find someplace that we could spend time together, but I found it." The happiness in his voice made my heart beat faster.

It was sweet of him to try and get us some alone time. "Thank you Aang." I hugged him and instantly felt my cheeks blush.

When we parted from the hug, he got my attention.

"This is our spot Toph. Don't think about anyone else." His voice grew quieter and very close. "It's just you and me here."

Our lips touched and I suddenly found myself wanting more. The light kisses turned into hot and heavy ones that lasted until we both needed to take in a breath of air. My lust was driving my body and I gave in.

"Aang, I…I want you…so bad." My words came out in light moans as he kissed down my neck. But as soon as it had started, Aang stopped.

"I'm sorry Toph. I want to…you know…but we aren't ready. If we had kept going anymore, I don't know if I would've been able to stop myself."

I was angry that he had stopped, but I knew he was right. I had already lost control. I've wanted Aang for so long, that when I did have him my lust took over. That's when I realized how wrong I had been, life could definitely get sweeter.

* * *

After we both cooled down a bit we started talking.

"Hey Aang?"

"Hm?"

Questions began filling my mind, most of which were quite disturbing. But of all the questions, there was one that really stood out. One I just had to know the answer to.

"If you've always loved me, then why did you go out with Katara?" Just saying her name made me angry; it made me think, how someone like Aang could be taken away by someone who was like his mother.

Aang was quiet for a long time; I think he was really looking deep for his answer. That made me blush…but it was just a thought. For all I know he could've been doing anything.

"I think…the reason I went out with Katara…was because I was using her as a substitute for you Toph. So I guess you must think that I'm a real -"

"DICK?" I finished his sentence for him.

"A-actually I was going to say idiot, but I guess that is a good word for it too…" In my head I laughed thinking how typical of Aang to not be using swear words.

"Yep, that makes you a real big dick Aang. If I didn't love you, I'd hate you for having done that to Katara…but, since you DID do it thinking of me…I guess I'll let it go this time." _YOU HEAR THAT? He did it for ME Katara!_ I don't know why but I must just hate her for no reason now…that happens sometime, right?

I could tell he wanted to change the topic from his response. "Ok, so now that you know. We should head back; we've been here for a while now." I had heard what I wanted, so I let the subject drop for the time being.

We both got up and headed back for camp. "I'll see you tonight Toph." Later tonight…I can't wait, and I'll be the one to make the move first this time. All I have to do now is wait and wait…and wait…damn it.

**Author's Note(s):**

**Hmm...it seemed so much longer when i wrote it...lol. But there's more! I'll get more detailed discriptions and the story progresses. And I promise to start making 2000-3000 worded chapters ASAP! **

**-Current Words for this Chapter: 1532-**

***R&R please. Thnx. I appreciate Constructive Crit. too.***


	2. Temptations of the Body

_Chapter Two: Temptations of the Body_

**[A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews so far. This chapter has a bit of Kataang so bear with it if you dont like that lol. I haven't had alot of time to read over it much because school is starting tomorrow. I will definitely still be updating actively. But the updates may take a while longer than usual. Also I said 2000-3000 words so I am keeping to that.]**

**Aang's POV**

I walked away from Toph after telling her that I would meet her later. I walked pass the small fire in the center of camp and continued on until I reached the other side of where we all resided. The sun was already setting as I looked into the red and orange sky. When I was sure that no one was watching I sprinted away and into the forest.

I kept asking myself '_Why? Why Aang?' _I walked further into the forest and the questions in my head got louder and louder. As I made my way pass a small creek, the forest had a clearing that lead to the base of a high waterfall.

I continued pass the waterfall, hearing the sounds of creatures that made noises only at night along with the sound of water crashing down on the rocks. Up ahead was a small entrance that led into the waterfall, it was small enough to notice with careful observation. Before I entered I scanned the area around myself with my earth bending in case there was anyone that would see me enter, then a thought occurred to me _'Why would there be anyone here? Only I know about this.'_

I took one more glance around, ignoring my thoughts and entered the little cavern.

"Hello Aang."

"Hey"

"I was getting worried you wouldn't show up."

"Of course I was coming. I would never miss a chance to be with you Katara." _Why am I doing this? I have Toph!_

She pulled me by the collar and kissed me. Her kiss made me melt inside, but they were also a little watery…was that a water bender thing? As the seconds went by our kisses grew more and more aggressive.

Katara spoke in between kisses as we kept the pace going "So…what…took you?" My mind raced as I thought up a little cover up for what I had been doing.

I stopped and moved away from her. "Sorry, about that…well you see I was…uh, Toph had my doing some more earth bending exercises. You know how Toph can be." I had no idea if that was really going to work but Katara didn't seem to notice my hesitation. She kissed me once more and walked to a bag on the floor.

"Would you mind giving us a little light, it's getting dark. I brought some torches that we can use." She handed me the torches as she pulled out a blanket that she laid out on the floor. I don't know why but that gave me some ideas that I had to keep to myself.

Walking over to one side of the wall, I earth bended a few sockets into the wall so I could put the torches up. Using fire bending I lit the torches on the wall; they dimly lit the entire cavern we were in. With a job well don't I proceeded back to Katara.

As I turned to face her I got a good view of what she had on, this was just like one of my dreams; the kind that had really good things happening until you're rudely awaken by someone. She was wearing a see through light blue midriff top that showed off her toned body, with white shorts what barely covered a fourth of her thighs. She was…hot to say the least.

Katara pointed at me with her index finger and motioned for me to go to her, and I did. I couldn't think straight, I'm not sure I wanted to.

She embraced me in a tight hug. I could feel her breasts pushing up against my chest as we swayed slightly. They felt warm and soft, I wanted to touch them but I wasn't sure if it was very appropriate. When we parted from the hug she pressed her lips on mine and we began kissing again. My tongue met with her lips as I asked for permission to be let in. Her mouth opened without hesitation and I filled it with my tongue as she moaned. I went back to kissing her lips and started moving lower to her chin and then her neck.

"Yes…Oh Aang." Her words came with the moans that escaped her mouth. _'WHAT ARE YOU DOING?' _I jerked my head back at the booming voice in my head. I knew this was wrong, I was cheating Toph and we haven't even been together long. But she said that it was ok as long as I thought about her didn't she?

"What's wrong Aang?"

"Nothing Katara" I went back to kissing her neck but the voice returned. This time it was louder and much clearer _'STOP!'_ My head perked up again.

"Are you sure that you're ok Aang? I don't think it's good to be twitching this much…or this bad actually."

"Katara I'm fine!" I didn't want her to worry. The truth is that, ever since Toph and I got together…I may have been putting off my job to end things with Katara. The time that I did have with her is used for things like this. It just sort of happened one day and to be completely honest, I don't know if I want any of this to end.

Katara pulled my hand as she sat down and I followed. She laid down on the floor and rested her head on my lap. I moved a few strands of hair from her face and she looked up at me with a face I hadn't seen her make before. A sudden feeling shot through my body.

"What the…" She seemed surprised at something.

"What?"

Katara sat up and looked at the spot her head had been resting on and a devious smile spread across her face. "Aang, close your eyes."

I did as I was told and closed off my vision. Seconds later I jumped, startled because my pants were being taken off. My eyes opened on their own accord "What are you doing Katara?"

She stood up and kissed me. "Aang…just this one, let me do this." She went down and continued taking my pants off, this time I didn't stop her.

I moaned when her hands took hold of my penis. Soon after a wet and hot feeling surrounded it, I looked down and saw Katara licking and sucking away. A feeling of exploding was building in my body, I wasn't sure what it was but I knew I couldn't hold it back for long. I closed my eyes as she kept her motion going, back and forth. It was amazing.

A great feeling came over me and I was about ready to let it take over but in a flash she stopped. I looked down wondering what had happened. "Well, I'm sure that's enough." She got up and wiped her mouth with her hands as she walked over to get her things.

"Wait, that's it? No…please Katara…I, I want more." I begged as the urge to have her continue and free me of this sensation inside raged on.

"Sorry Aang, that's all for today. Just remember that only I can make you feel this way." She gathered her things and left through the entrance of the cavern. I heard her mumbling something as she was walking away "See that Toph? You're going to have to try a lot harder if you're going to take away my man."

'_TOPH!' _I ran for the entrance of the cave but tripped. "Crap!" Looking down, I pulled up my pants and rushed out of the cave. I ran pass the waterfall and re-entered the forest. It was really dark now so I couldn't see too well. When the camp was finally in my range of sight I took a few minutes to calm down.

I tip toed over to Toph's rock tent hoping that she was still waiting for me.

"Toph" I whispered loudly. A few seconds later a rock slab went down and I was pulled in.

Toph hugged my tightly "I knew you weren't going to stand me up. You sure know how to make me doubt you Aang." Her voice was quiet, like she was probably really worried that I was lying to her.

I looked at her and the same feeling from before surged through my body once again. To my surprise Toph kissed me. Her kiss was different from Katara's; it was full of passion and desire. After everything that had happened just before, I couldn't take it anymore.

All the tension from the time with Katara 'til now was released as I pushed Toph to the ground from her sitting position. I crawled on top of her and began planting hot kisses on her neck.

"Aang…" She was enjoying it; I could hear it in her voice. I planned to do more than just kiss her now. With her moaning my voice like that it was making my body heat up more than ever.

After successfully taking off both her shirt and pants I took some time to enjoy her body. Her beautiful porcelain skin made me even more aroused. Her petite body added to my lust. I moved over her body and started feeling her breasts, they weren't as big as Katara's but I like them twice as much. Hearing her moan as I fondled her breasts weren't enough anymore, I started licking her nipples. Slowly they became hard as I licked and sucked on them, giving each one a good amount of attention before moving on.

I moved down her stomach, licking as I went down and feeling her body contract every now and then from the pleasure. She closed her legs when I got to her lower body. "Toph…I want you, I'm sorry I said we weren't ready. Can I?" Slowly she moved her legs. I my head down and pressed my tongue against her clitoris, she started squirming and moaning louder than before. I continued to lick, hearing her moan in ecstasy made me want her even more.

**-Knock Knock Knock-**

Toph gasped one more time before trying to push my head away.

"Aang, please you have to leave now!" I kept going, ignoring what she told me. I couldn't stop now, how could I? I came this far and I wasn't planning on stopping. This wasn't me, not anymore. "Aang, they're going to find out! Oh…oh god." She was still enjoying every moment and every touch I gave her.

The person outside knocked again.

"Toph! Wake up, rise and shine!" It was Sokka! I felt anger boiling in my body. So many things were happening and I couldn't control myself. I earth bended the walls of the rock tent down without thinking, both Toph and I were still naked.

"WHO CARES IF IT'S MORNING? LEAVE US ALONE!" I shot a glare at Sokka and saw him jump back as I bended the earth tent back up. Then I realized what I had done. Toph pushed me off and started getting dress, I followed suit. She left before me without a word.

When I finally finished dressing I bended the tent back down and found Sokka, Katara, and Zuko all starting at me. I was in for a long day of explaining; luckily today we had to get back on the road to Ember Island.

* * *

**Author's Note(s):**

****Please Review everyone. It won't take very long, and with school starting its really going to keep my motivation for continuing up.****

**This is my first attempt at this lemon and fluff stuff so please comment on it. Constructive Critisim lets me know what I need to work on so please do that. Lots of stuff happening in this chapter, the next chapter is a Clash between the ladies. It's definitely going to be interesting ^^ **

**Word count for this chapter - 2219**

**Once more...Review please.**


	3. Aang's Decision

_Chapter Three: Aang's Decision_

**[A/N: Thanks for reviewing chapter three PurpleFluffBunny7813, Tsukumo, puppiescute a.k.a. Mic Mic, angelwolf2929, and guitarfreak888. ANYWHO! I hope you all had a great Labor Day! I'm sorry this chapter is so short, hehe i was meaning to work on this for the whole week now but one thing lead to another and...well here I am uploading in the middle of the night LOL.]**

The resting day was over and the Gaang resumed their traveling to Ember Island. After explaining to Sokka, Katara, and Zuko about what went on earlier, they all got packed and left on Appa. The ride so far has been awkward for everyone except Zuko, he didn't care much.

Toph was sitting quietly waiting for the next time she could feel the earth beneath her feet. As she sat there gripping onto the side of Appa's saddle staring into space, Katara crawled over to her.

"I can't believe you Toph! How could you seduce Aang like that?"

"HOW COULD I? He was the one who got on me, not the other way around. I don't know why you are making such a big fuss over this."

Katara's voice got louder and angrier. "You KNEW he was my boyfriend! I see how you change when he's around."

"WHAT! Aang and I love each other! He told me so just the other day! Not only that, he also said you were a substitute for ME!" Toph's voice was thick with emphasis.

"NO HE ISN'T!"

"Ahem!" Zuko grunted out loud getting both their attention. "Why don't you both take this time to ask Aang himself? I'm sure he has answers." Seeing the girls nod in agreement made Zuko slightly happier because there would be more peace and quiet, or so he thought.

"TWINKLE TOES COME HERE NOW!" Toph shouted out of the blue making Zuko jump a little. Then it hit him, he just made things worse.

Aang gulped before handing Appa's reins over to Sokka. "I knew this was going to happen sooner or later." He crawled to the saddle and then to the frantic girls.

Katara spoke up when Aang reached them.

"Aang, Toph here," She glared at Toph as a grin grew on Toph's face "Says that you are dating me as a substitute for HER…it's not true, is it?"

Aang wasn't sure how to answer; he didn't want to hurt any of them. "Well…I-"

"It's ok Aang, you can tell me." Katara asked in her motherly tone.

Aang looked at Toph and then back to Katara twice trying to figure out what to do. _I'm sorry Toph_ "No Katara, she's lying."

The look on Toph's face broke his heart just as much as his words broke hers. Betrayal, hate, and confusion all ran through Toph's mind as she began to break down.

She held back her tears as she was listening. Aang, the love of her life just denied their feelings for each other in his own words. _I knew it was too good to be true._

Toph was about to say something when Sokka interrupted….as always.

"WE'RE HERE!" He jumped up and down in excitement; Appa on the other hand was slowly turning into a vegetable with every other jump.

Sokka had Appa circle twice around Zuko's beach house before landing with a loud thump. Appa grunted as everyone started gathering their things.

"Hey…is Appa ok? He usually lands, I don't know…softer." Zuko asked with concern.

"Eh, it's probably just the long flight here." Sokka jumped once more on Appa's head "Right buddy?"

After gathering her things Toph took off into the tall trees of a forest next to the beach side. Katara got her things and headed for the front doors of the beach house with a smug smile on her face. Zuko jumped off the saddle and walk inside after Katara with his hands behind his head while yawning.

"Well I guess it's just you and-" WHOOSH! Aang flew off on his glider. "Ok never mind…it's just me then. OH and Appa." Sokka jumped from the saddle to the flying bison's head. Appa apparently had had enough, he shook his head violently and Sokka flew off.

**Toph's POV**

I don't care anymore. "How could you Aang?" I just want to disappear and get away from everything.

"DUMB TWINKLE TOES!" I kicked a rock away as I expressed my emotions to myself. This explains a lot though. What I can't figure out is why he said he loved me too. Did he feel sorry for me? I DON'T NEED HIM!

I held back some tears as I sat down on something cold and hard, must have been a big rock. As much as I tried, they kept falling from my eyes and eventually I just let them. I started thinking about him…and soon a feeling of exhaustion flooded my body and I fell asleep.

"Can I?" His voice was so honest and I was so happy he wanted me.

I moved my legs away from each other slowly. I felt his breath as his head moved close, very close. Before I could react I found myself moaning in pleasure. This feeling was something I had never felt before, at least not there.

"Aang…" The pleasure began fading as I slowly became aware of my surrounding once again. What time of day was it now? I feel like crap. I guess it was just another fast dream that you have even though a lot of time has passed by.

I moved around a bit and then got to my feet as I stretched. A wet and sticky feeling was beginning to bother me as I moved. "What the…" I touched the spot I had dreamed about. It was a really good dream, too bad I woke up. As the events of earlier rushed back through my head I began feeling down again.

Depression was setting in, I could tell because everything that went through my head now was either about being crushed by a loved one or…okay never mind, I guess that was it. Aang, that punk ass monk, how could he play with my heart like that?

"No more! I have had enough; I won't ever give in to love again. I hate love…it's so stupid!" I started moving back towards the beach house. My mind is still racing with thoughts…stupid brain.

The walk back was lonely. When I got to the house I stomped my leg to get a view of where everyone was. They weren't home, no one was. "That's odd."

I walked into the back, the place where Sparky and fucking Monk head was training so long ago. Sure enough I found them, but I didn't want to talk with any of them so I turned around. As I was turning, Katara had to be a bitch and comment on seeing me there.

"Well, well, well, look who FINALLY showed up. You might as well not have come back at all." Her voice was thick in attitude. I couldn't think of anything to say back, the tears began returning as I knew she had Aang now. I wanted to bend her ten feet under, but Aang would probably just help his whore in distress.

I wiped away the tears that fell down with the back of my hand. "I was just leaving!"

"Wait, Toph!" Aang? Why would he still to talk to me? As much as I hate him, his voice made me feel so much better, and so much worse.

I didn't stop walking. As I got further away a part of me wanted him to come, but why would he? He has that damn floozy now. I continued on, and to my surprise I felt his vibrations leave the others and follow me. I was really happy but then I remembered that he didn't want me, no, he wanted Katara. But it couldn't hurt to hear him out.

I walked to the front of the beach house and waited on the door steps for him. I'm never wrong, because he did show up.

* * *

**Author's Note(s):**

**I know this was supposed to be a girl vs girl chapter, but things really change when you get the feel for the story and its progress hehe. Things between Katara and Toph will definitely play out to a battle seen...hopefully. But thank you for reading and baring with my change in plans. I don't know if this chapter is any good so I need you readers to Read and Review! I'll mention you on the next chapter ;) ok? ok? yeah ok.**


End file.
